


Entropy

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, Long-Time Crush, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Sex Talk, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin David, colin is the worst, it's colin what do you expect, slightly fuzzy on the concept of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Colin's idea of a nice evening might turn out to be more than David had ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

But if you send for me, you know I'll come  
And if you call for me, you know I'll run

 

When David opened the doors to his room, he was surprised to find the light switched on, he was sure he didn’t forget to turn it off this morning. He only ever used the light to read, and he was sure it was dark when he left. But when he stepped through the door, his thought were immediately stopped in their tracks.

“Oh, it’s you.” He stepped into the small room as he door glided shut behind him. Half of it was taken up by a small cot that Colin currently tried his best to make look comfortable, half leaning against the wall, and a glass of clear liquid in his hand.  

“Hey, buddy. How was work?”

David sighed. He should have expected this, it had been almost a week since he last saw him, with Colin zipping in and out of his life after he secretly switched the portal back on to work on his new plan. A plan he still hadn’t quite gotten round to explaining to David in great detail. 

“Colin, you know I’m not working in the Science Department anymore, I-“

“I know, I know, and I already told you it doesn’t matter if you’re Head of Science or not. Sure, it will be a bit harder this way, but my plan will work anyway. And besides, I’ve been looking around a bit, and compared to the band of incompetents working there now, I just know that we’re the only real scientists left on this base, with that position or without it.”

“Ha-ha-ha, right.”

“Plus I’ve got a surprise for you.” He dropped his leg from the bed to nudge a bag that was lying on the floor next to a full bottle of gin.

“But before that, here.” Colin grabbed a second glass that was already filled to the brim from the cardboard box he used as a table and held it out to him. A second bottle stood atop a tower of books, dangerously close to the edge, this one was already half-empty. David sighed, but accepted the glass and took a small sip. He had never managed to build a good tolerance to alcohol or indeed any of the recreational drugs like every other Martian had.

One of his legs still on the floor, Colin pushed himself up a bit and patted the thin mattress between his legs. David hesitated, but sat down awkwardly and not too close to Colin.

And so they sat and talked, Colin refilling their glasses until David felt warm, his laughter became easier, and his posture changed from his normally hunched shoulders to a gentle swaying. In the last weeks, David had filled him in on everything that had happened with the team that Mr. Velvet had not managed to get intel on. And while he had not shown much interest in David’s incarceration period, another topic seemed to fascinate Colin immensely.

“So this new supervisor, you sound like you really like her.”

“What? I mean, yes, Miss Hob is very … professional and uhm …” David trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

Colin grinned. “Come on, you can tell me, buddy. You think she’s attractive, don’t you? Have you tried making a move on her?”

“What, no!”

“And why not?”

After a moment of silence, David sighed. “Well, it’s not like I have much experience with”, he waved his hands between himself and an imaginary person in front of him, “all that.”

Colin nodded, “Right, and I guess it couldn’t have helped that you didn’t get much action before the incident.”

“Gasp! Colin!” This was not the worst thing Colin had ever said, not by far, but David’s pleasantly cloudy mind turned off his defensiveness just long enough to make a decision. A decision that wanted to reawaken their habit of playful fighting, but only led to Colin spilling his drink in his face and down his shirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” But Colin just laughed, pulled his wet shirt over his head and dried his face with it. David distracted himself by taking another sip, trying not to stare. It had been so long, and today was the first time they just spend the evening together, normally it was just short visits from Colin to get vague updates on his plan. And during all that time, apart from some grey hairs at the temples, he hadn’t changed. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw Colin, his eyes shining dark with his lips pulled into a dangerous smirk that hadn’t changed much either.

“I’m sorry, buddy. It was just a joke.”

David just shook his head. “It’s fine, forget it, ha-ha.”

But Colin reached out, put his hand on his shoulder and started turning David toward him.

“Well, what if I don’t want to forget it. What would you say, if I wanted to help you with that?”

“What?”

Colin’s hand moved from his shoulder up to his neck and started pulling him closer, slowly, like he wanted to give David time to escape, but strong enough to show he knew that David would never resist his touch. And so David followed this pull, like he always had done, and found himself half-lying in Colin’s lap, holding himself up with his hands on either side of him, their faces merely inches apart.

“David”, his voice had become lower, and he spoke slowly, like he wanted to emphasise every word separately, “I know this is what you always wanted. Come on, this is your chance, take it.”

He swallowed hard. He could feel Colin’s breath on his lips, making him drunker in seconds than all the alcohol had done in the last hour. He thought about pulling back, but the look in Colin’s eyes stirred something in him, something he didn’t want to silence yet.

“W-Why now?”

Colin laughed. “Well, don’t get me wrong, you were a cute kid, but –“

“Stop it.” David turned his head away and laughed, not his usual laugh he used with most people, but a youthful, slightly embarrassed laugh, that felt real and turned his face a darker shade of red. When he turned back to Colin, his eyes were still on his, searching for contact David was by now struggling to hold.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Colin voice had become soft, his eyes gentle and encouraging, but David merely had it in him to shrug under Colin’s hands.

“David, I want you to kiss me. Would you do that for me?”

And David fell. Like every time someone asked something of him, he felt this urgent need to comply, to go out of his way to be helpful and please everyone. Like maybe helping this person would justify his place in the universe, when nothing else could. And yes, sometimes the sacrifices that were asked of him were big, but sometimes the decisions weren’t hard to make at all.

A deep breath and he let himself fall forward, pressing their lips together, not in a kiss, but in a desperate wish to feel Colin as strongly as possible, to somehow wipe away the ten years he had waited for this. But Colin took his head in his hands and pushed him back, just far enough to make room for a kiss he wouldn’t be suffocated by. He ran his hands through David’s hair and over his back, and slowly David felt the regret about his past start to burn inside him, until Colin’s kisses and his whispered encouragements had consumed every bit of doubt he had.

“Do you want me?” Colin asked after a for David indeterminable amount of time.

David nodded, just slightly out of breath.

“Say it.” He put his hands on David’s shoulders and guided him to move until he was lying flat on his back, staring up at Colin, who was now sitting on top of him. He felt trapped under Colin’s weight, though if he was honest to himself, not more than maybe an hour ago.

“I-I want you.”

Colin smiled and leaned back down. He knew David would never deny him, knew how he had to play him to get everything he wanted. It was so easy.  

“Wait. What’s in the bag?”

Colin chuckled, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be in the mysterious bag?

_My secret_   
_I reveal before you_   
_I am an open book_   
_Tear out the pages you want_

“It’s what I said: presents for you. I missed a couple of your birthdays, didn’t I?”

Colin ignored David’s frowning face and leaned down to plant soft kisses along his stubbly chin, before moving on to his neck. And slowly, David let the crease between his eyebrows melt away, his hands finding their way onto Colin’s back and resting there. But the strange feeling looming over him stayed.

“Colin? I … I’m not sure about this. Maybe we shouldn’t …”

“David, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to have sex with me and never have. Then we’ll stop and I’ll never bother you again.”

David froze. He did want it, had wanted it for so long, but all of a sudden, things were moving so fast. He knew he couldn’t risk saying no, Colin would probably deliver on his promise and never touch him again, so this was his only chance. He wasn’t ready, but then again, he probably never would be.

He forced himself to make eye contact, but instead of answering, he sat up just enough to struggle out of his battered lab coat, looking back up in time to see a horrible grin turn into a lovely smile, a smile that could never hurt you, that had only kind words and encouragements.   

“Good boy. I promise, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

A sigh. “I know.”

Colin started undoing the buttons of David’s shirt, which ten years ago might have been a nice blue that matched his eyes, but which was by now a faded grey.

“Oh, David, you have no idea how happy you’re making me.” He pushed the shirt to the side, revealing David’s skinny frame, his pale skin, sparsely covered by freckles and hair that had only managed to grow in thin patches on his chest and abdomen.

David couldn’t help but notice the difference between them. He, well, he looked like you’d expect after ten years without sunlight and physical exercise, but Colin… Colin was so beautiful, like that statue he had seen in one of the art books in the Culture Department. He couldn’t remember what it was called, but the book said that the artist had made the statue of his lover in order to immortalise his beauty.

And staring at Colin, David couldn’t help but think that the man had succeeded. The same thin but muscular body, the wavy, unruly hair and a friendly, innocent face with bright, green eyes that promised you the world on a platter by day and the greatest pleasures by night. 

Colin was moving his hands over his bare skin now, but the shiver that went through David was not of pleasure. His hands suddenly went cold and his stomach felt like he had eaten an entire meat cube. He breathed deeply, trying to control himself.

“Nervous?”

“What? No, I mean why would you think that?” He unsuccessfully tried to keep his voice from cracking.

“You have your eyes closed.”

David hadn’t even noticed it. “Oh, right. Sorry.” He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down, he had to at least create the illusion that he was more put together than he felt. “I’m fine. It’s just a bit much.”

“I know, buddy, but we’ll go slow, okay? You just relax, okay, no pressure.” He paused. “On second thought, I just remembered that I have something that might help you.”

Colin climbed off him and kneeled on the floor, slowly unzipping the grey bag on the side of which was a weird symbol that David didn’t recognise. He surveyed its contents before pulling out a dark piece of fabric that looked like a tie without a knot. 

“What is that?”

His usual smile on his face, Colin sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully picked David’s glasses off his face before placing them on the nightstand. Leaning down, he kissed the spot where David’s forehead met his nose.

“Your first gift. It will help you focus. Don’t worry, you trust me don’t you?”

David’s only response was a nervous laugh, weaker than usual and slightly breathless.

Colin motioned for him to sit up, and David complied, resting on his elbows while Colin put the fabric over his eyes, and tied it at the back of his head. The cloth was softer than anything David had ever felt before.

“Doesn’t a tie go around your neck?”

Colin chuckled. “It’s not a tie, silly. And I thought we had agreed on going slow for now. How does it feel?”

“Hmm, it’s very soft. Feels nice.”

“It’s silk. You can’t even get that on Mars. It was made by thousands of small creatures on Earth. I brought it back here especially for you.” He pressed a small kiss to his lips. “And I was right to, you look very pretty.”

The parts of David’s face that weren’t covered in silk or stubble turned a dark red.

“But now I can’t see anything. How am I supposed to … you know, do anything?”

“You don’t have to see anything, you should focus on what you feel. Just relax and follow my lead. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” David felt Colin’s body kneel over him again. “And you can talk to me of course, and I’ll talk to you.”

He took David’s hands in his and placed them on his chest, letting David feel the warmth of his skin, while he admired how David’s mouth stayed open between breaths and how his fingers eventually found the courage to explore on their own, wander over his skin and lightly scratch at his hair.

“That’s it, don’t be shy.”

David again felt hands on his chest, slowly running down to his stomach and back up again, along his sides and down to his hips, the light contact exciting him. In the comfort of darkness, he was able to focus on these feelings, and his racing mind was able to calm down, as if it preferred the sudden helplessness over the overwhelming fear of failure.

But this short moment of clarity was lost when Colin lowered his weight into his lap and started slowly moving their bodies together, sending waves of pleasure through him. He clung onto Colin’s chest like the sensation of them rubbing against each other would sweep him away.

The growing bulge in David’s pants only seemed to encourage his movements.

Colin hummed. “You’re so perfect, so eager and sensitive. Want more?”

He nodded quickly.

David groaned when the friction stopped, as Colin moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest and stomach that stopped just above the waistband of his trousers. Colin tried his best to comfortable cram his tall body into the small space at the foot of the bed, before giving up and kneeling onto the floor.

David almost missed the soft murmur. “We’ll have to find something better next time.”

He laughed nervously. “Next time?”

“You think I let them take you away from me again?”

The words made David shiver. As did the sensation of Colin’s hand moving up his thigh, lightly dance over the bulge in his trousers, and opening the buttons. He gasped.

“David?” He could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes?”

“Think of a word. Any word. Something easy to remember. When you need a little break, just say it.”

David thought about it. Not that he seriously considered ever needing a break from these feelings, but if Colin asked him to, he would play along. “Entropy.”

“Perfect.”

With Colin on the floor, busy working his trousers over his slim hips, David was unable to hold onto him. Lost and searching, his hands ended up hovering in the air like he waited for disinfectant to dry.

Colin only laughed when he looked up. “Don’t know what to do with them?”

“What? Ha-ha. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I told you I would take care of everything.” David could hear a dangerous smile in his voice. “But if you’re sure you won’t need them, I might have something else for you.” 

Colin moved away, and again David heard the sound of the zipper and the rummaging of items in the bag. After a short moment, it was replaced with a low laugh and a metallic clinking sound. 

The mattress shifted when Colin sat on the edge next to David’s chest.

“David, you know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“What, yeah sure, ha-ha.”

Colin took one of his hands, rolled back his sleeve, and wrapped something around it, it felt soft, but strong, and had a heavy, musky smell that David couldn’t place.

“This okay for you?”

David took some time to let his other hand explore it. It was a wide strip of this strange fabric with some metal bits, fastened tightly around his wrist, attached to a second strip by a small metallic chain. Feeling the chain made a wave of anxiety wash over him, leaving him with an uneasy feeling. He had spent most of his adult life in chains, yet the sensation now was different than during his incarceration. It didn’t feel cold, it felt soft and warm, and the strong association of chains with Colin turned it into something complicated and bittersweet.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

So Colin tied up his other hand and moved them to rest over his head, before moving back down and finally getting rid of David’s pants.


	3. Chapter 3

_One more secret_  
_I confide in you_  
_I’m easy_  
_Take what you can get_

 

Colin leaned back, admiring his handiwork. David’s glowing skin and his heavy breathing, blindfolded, his hands bound over his head, aroused, completely exposed and at his mercy. He would remember this forever, this beautiful thing, waiting to be wrecked.  

_No_ , he stopped himself, he couldn’t indulge today, and he had to take it slow. He had to be sweet.

“Oh, David, I wish you could see yourself like this, you look so beautiful, you have no idea what you’re doing to me, baby.”

He leaned down and started rubbing and kissing his thighs and the sensitive spot on his hips, which Colin had managed to find incredibly fast. Gently biting at his skin, he looked up to judge David’s reaction. Still red in the face and panting, his arms still obediently in place, this image of his shy boy – _not really a boy anymore_ , he corrected himself – even managed to send a jolt of lust through his own body.

But he had to calm himself, he could take him apart right here and now, but then what would be the point? For his plan to work, he needed David’s absolute cooperation, not one shred of doubt in his mind, and for that, Colin needed more build-up. A small taste now and the promise of more was the right way to do this. Letting the anticipation drive him crazy, until David’s wanted more, needed more. And slowly and surely he’d want everything Colin had to give.  

“Now, I promised to make you feel good, but that means that _you_ have to do the talking now.”

David could barely get the words out. “Wha- what do you want me to talk about?”

“Well, whatever you feel like, really. Like, did you miss me?”

Colin pondered just how red he could make David. Between his face and his probably painfully hard erection, he couldn’t have much blood left elsewhere in his body.

“Y-yes, I-I missed you. I thought you were dead. I didn’t know-”

Colin started planting soft kisses along the length of his dick, letting his tongue flick over his skin, while he listened to the tiny, encouraging noises David made.

“Did you ever do this with someone else?”

Instead of answering, he only produced a high-pitched whine and a vague head shake. So Colin had been right, sweet, little David, untouched and only his.

“Ever touched yourself thinking about me?” He started stroking him, slowly, his hand not too tight, and smiled at the shock that went through David’s body.

“Mm-maybe.”

“Come on, tell me about it”, Colin whispered. He knew his tongue could tease the words out of him one way or the other.

David voice sounded strained now, his already half-hidden face turning to hide in the crook of his elbow. “What?

“If you tell me what you imagined, I won’t drag this out much longer. Deal?”

David wanted to protest, but his outrage was quickly drowned by a moan, as Colin took him into his mouth, sucking and stroking him with one hand while the other wandered over his chest, and lazily played with his nipples or cupped his face. And David started talking.

A jumbled mess of thoughts, interrupted by gasps and whimpering, about how he imagined Colin would come free him from his prison like a princess (whatever that was) in a fairy tale. Even some older fantasies about the unprofessional thoughts he used to have while they were working together spilled out of him under Colin’s capable hands and lips.

Colin made sure to concentrate on remembering as many details as he could.

When David had stopped talking, he pulled off with a wet smack. “Thought it would feel this good?”

“No, this – ah! This feels so much… Oh, I can’t-“

His mouth open, a silent cry on his lips, David’s body started quivering. When he finally came with a low groan, Colin let the bitter liquid hit his tongue, if he was the first person to touch David, he had to be the first person to taste him like this. He wiped his face with his forearm and ran his finger through his hair, messing it up just right, before opening the knot in the blindfold and smiling at an overwhelmed and confused David.

“I…I don’t know what to say”, he laughed shyly.

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything. I know.”

He dropped the silky fabric on the nightstand and gently pulled David’s hands towards him to open the leather cuffs. He dropped them to the floor, before putting the almost empty bottle of gin to his lips and rinsing his mouth. David seemed to be unable to move.

“Ah! It was a pleasure, but I have to go now.”

“What? Why?”

“Sleep now. I’ll be back sooner than you think.”

He saw the protest on David’s face, just for a second, before it changed to hurt, and again to capitulation.

“You promise?”

“I promise, sugar.”

Colin kissed him one last time, long and deep, before grabbing his shirt and the bag on his way out. He wandered through the empty corridor, back towards the old lab.

He was in a great mood, he almost started whistling because his plan had been set in motion so perfectly. David was more than willing, and now the alcohol and the endorphins would let him sleep and maybe even give him sweet dreams about everything he could have in life. And when he’d wake up tomorrow, he’d feel stronger, more confident, he might even ask Colin if he can do more to help him. He’d forget his past and look into a glorious future.

And if he couldn’t get over his time in prison, then Colin could at least turn this painful reminder of himself in David’s mind into something positive. Something that gave David stability and made him feel so good, that he would always come back for it.

Walking through the deserted base, Colin slung the bag over his shoulder, causing the contents to make a satisfying array of clunks and rattles.

He needed to find quarters for himself, if only to stop having to carry his things back and forth every time. Had someone moved into his old rooms? He had to find out. The bed in there was lovely.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I accept payment in form of kudos, comments, threats of violence and illustrative art. 
> 
> Love ya


End file.
